She's So Into Me
by unloveletters
Summary: She was sure it all started with that note. That stupid, ironic, malicious note Ino passed. She'd kill her, after she's done dancing with him. KibaxSakura AU Highschool Fic R


She's So Into Me

Prologue

Of all stories in the world, this one began with a slap.

A very, very _hard_ slap.

The most horrible part? It was on the face of the young and handsome Kiba Inuzuka.

Then it was followed by the usual –you could run a clock by it- "Bastard!"

His face would be turned to the side, a large red welch covering what was once his tattoo. And he would smirk. And what a smirk it would be.

A _crocodile _wouldn't able to compare.

And, then would fallow the legacy of words, "She's so into me."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is where this pathetic monologue branched from.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1: TGI Friday

"Please?"

"No."

"_Pretty _please?"

"_No._"

"With sugar-"

"I said no, Naruto! Shut up!"

Sakura glared at the boy, eyes boring into him. He sighed, "Okay, okay,"

He dropped to his knees, puppy dog eyes popping out of no where.

"Pretty please _with _sugar-"

"Your pathetic." Sasuke's voice rang out, walking towards the two. He shook his head, "What is he asking for now? Your hand in marriage?" he gave a pointed glance to Naruto's position on the floor.

"No." she looked down at the boy. Other students walking by laughed and joked under their breaths. "But it looks like it, doesn't it?"

The raven haired boy snorted, "Yeah," He began his way down the hallway, the bell beginning to ring.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late for class."

Naruto jumped up, eager to beat the two, "What'd ya mean teme? We're _always _earlier than Kakashi-sensei, at least by two hours." The blond chuckled at his own joke. "Does the fraise, 'respect your elders', mean anything to you?" Sasuke said, sarcasm dripping like venom. Naruto glowered at him; sticking out his tongue, then turning to the girl with hopeful eyes. Sakura shook her head at the boy, saying the next sentence especially slow. "No. I. Am. _Not._ Going. To. The. Dance. With. You." Naruto shrank under her, watching the green eyes ablaze with anger.

The sound of a fist hitting face gave them a whiplash, the blond standing strait and stiffened to fight, Sasuke tensing by him.

A tuft of brown hair slid down the hallway, slamming into the lockers. "Kiba!" Naruto bellowed, running towards his injured friend. He bent down next to him; the brunette rolled his head back and reached for the arm the blond had outstretched. "You okay?"

"Just fine. The Twins surprised me," he gestured to the kids standing in front of them, "Sakon and Ukon, eh?" Sasuke stood next to Naruto, "What did you do, flirt with Tayuya?"

Kiba blushed and shot him a look that _screamed_ yes.

"Stay away from _my _girl," Sakon ordered, pointing an accusing finger. "Or we'll rearrange your face." Ukon finished for him, smirk painting his lips.

Kiba stood and raised his hands in defeat.

"Have it your way, but she'll run right back to me as soon as she dumps _both _of you dorks," He matched the smirk, fire and energy dancing in his eyes.

Sakura caught the remark and furrowed her eyebrows, _what a cocky retard._ As if on cue, the Twins growled and lunged.

"Run!" Kiba took off, the others fallowing suit, one of them cursing the day she feigned sickness when they were doing track in gym.

"Quick, Kakashi's room!"

They sped forward, sliding in the large class just in time. Sakura plopped down on the floor; absolutely breathless. Kiba and Naruto stayed standing, laughing their asses off, "You're late," a voice stopped them in their jeer. Kakashi gripped Sakura's arm and pulled her up.

"Yeah- but there's an excellent reason, tell 'em Sasuke- Sasuke? " Naruto spun around, the teme wasn't there. "No Naruto, Sasuke was not late. He sat in his seat right before you came in." the teacher gestured at the desks, Sasuke was sitting in his respectable one; a smug look in his eyes as he peeked over the edge of the assigned novel.

'Asshole', Kiba mouthed to him, biting his cheek; he was in trouble now. As soon as they found out he had been fighting, then when he was late; and if he 'forgot' the book report last night…

How screwed can one teenager _get?_

Sakura and Naruto sat down. Sakura stared at the boy still standing in the front of the room, obviously rambling in his head, oblivious to everyone.

"_Ahem,_ Kiba, please take your seat,"

He jumped, and sat at the back of the room, Sakura fallowing his gaze the whole time. "Not so cocky anymore," she muttered to herself. Smirking until Ino slipped a note under her hand. Kakashi continued to drone; she ducked her head and unfolded the paper, reading its contents.

_You like Kiba?_

_Yes No_

'_No'_ she circled, quite disturbed why her friend would ask something like that, especially involving Dog Boy. She reached to return it, and Ino snatched it quickly. She scribbled something then outstretched her arm, "Oooh! Sensei! Sensei! Ino and Sakura are passing notes again!" Karin waved her arm in the air, acting like she unearthed gold. Sakura bit her lip when she heard the whiney voice. _Bitch._

Kakashi raised his seeable eyebrow, "Well, Ino I can understand, but _Sakura,_" he walked towards the girls with slow steps, taking up the piece of paper.

"I'm sorry, but you know the rules." He opened it and read aloud,

"'Do you like Kiba? No. I do.' Whelp, looks like Mr. Inuzuka has a new fan," Sakura peered over to her shoulder around the '_oooohs!' _and 'damn it's', to Kiba. He sat back in his chair; absolutely amused with the whole situation. He winked at the girl, no idea that it was Ino who wrote that, not _her. _She groaned, turning around to flop back in her seat.

The whole school would give her _hell_ for this.

Out of the corner of her eye, Naruto looked confused.

Kiba….Sakura?

No, positively not. Sakura didn't like Kiba, she liked _Sasuke._

He went on with it in his mind, Sakura could tell in his eyes. She shook her head, waiting for the bell to ring so she could the fuck 'outta that place. When it finally streamed out that annoying tune, she ran out, running all the way to her car. Since they got out early on Fridays, she had the impulse to drop to her knees and thank _God _for whoever came up with the idea.

_Because Friday is _defiantly _something to thank God for,_ she mused, happy the old Ford didn't need a usual kick start. _Defiantly._


End file.
